Devices exist for storing cosmetic or medicinal products. Such devices usually consist of a housing and/or a reservoir, a delivery mechanism for displacement of the cosmetic or medicinal products, and an applicator tip. For example, in the medical industry, dispensers are employed for applying medicinal products, such as ointments, to portions of the body. In the cosmetics and personal care industries, dispensers are used to apply lipstick, lip balm, skin creams, lotions, and other cosmetic products to portions of the body.